yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinozall Awoken
is a Boss Yo-kai. As of ''Yo-kai Watch 3, Hinozall Awoken can be befriended, and is an Rank S, Lightning-attribute Deva Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he's a Rank SS Yo-kai. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Boss Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Cameo Yo-kai. Biology Appearance Like Hinozall, Hinozall Awoken is based on Akihiro Hino, the CEO of Level-5. However, Hinozall Awoken has a different appearance than Hinozall because he is a powered-up version of Hinozall. Hinozall Awoken's hair is now azure with purple ends. Both forms of Hinozall have pink skin, but the cyan color of Hinozall's skin from his nose to eyes is now colored red. Hinozall Awoken wears a gold-colored suit with a gold-colored tie. He wears a black shirt underneath the suit. Hinozall Awoken has two computer monitors on his upgraded desk. His desk is black with a light blue top. Below his desk are golden clouds and several skulls. One of the skulls is golden. Two of Hinozall Awoken's arms are being used on his keyboard, and two more of his arms are holding two Nintendo 3DS consoles. One Nintendo 3DS is white, and the other Nintendo 3DS is black. The other two arms are holding a pen and a cellphone. Four purple flames float around him. He has a golden ring with golden flames on it behind him. Personality He has become a lot more proud after his transformation, showing more disdain towards his once well-trusted Employees. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters Hinozall Awoken can be fought in the mission "The Creator Awakens." After beating him in his mission, Hinozall Awoken can be challenged in Big Boss mode and Time Attack. Yo-kai Watch 3 Japan Link Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura ''and ''Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki. Then, go to the Cluvian Continent and talk to Mister E. He will give the player an Innovative Tag. The player will then have access to the dungeon Mt Cluvimpus - Hinozall Awoken. Upon beating the dungeon, there is a rare chance that the player will befriend Hinozall Awoken. If the player fails to befriend Hinozall Awoken, they will have to link Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura ''and ''Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki again the next day in order to get another Innovative Tag and try again. International Go to the Cluvian Continent and talk to Mister E. Mister E will give one of four different Deva Tags to the player everyday. If the player receives an Innovative Tag, they will unlock access to the dungeon Mt Cluvimpus - Hinozall Awoken. Upon beating the dungeon, there is a rare chance that the player will befriend Hinozall Awoken. If the player fails to befriend Hinozall Awoken, the player must get another Innovative Tag from Mister E in order to try again. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Hinozall Awoken can be fought and potentially befriended in a special battle. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 3 |50-110|-|Single enemy}} |70-120|Lightning|Single enemy}} |-|-|Single ally|Makes an ally shine with such a brilliance that all its stats go up!}} |155-232|-||Rains down beams from space to blast foes within range.}} |-|-|Self|Nullifies a single Soultimate Move or attack.}} Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Loafing: "Brainstorming..." * Traded: "Hmm, I like this place! Now, allow me to reprogram it into something cooler!" In the anime Hinozall Awoken makes a very brief cameo in EP160. When Komasan and Komajiro visit the Level-5 offices, all the monitors have nothing on their screens. After the camera takes a picture of Komasan and Komajiro, all the monitors have a picture of Hinozall Awoken on their screens. Etymology "Kakusei Hi no Shin" is a combination of and "Hi no Shin". "Hinozall Awoken" is a combination of "Hinozall" and "awoken" (See Hinozall#Etymology). Origin See Hinozall#Origin. Trivia * Despite being a more powerful form of Hinozall, both forms are treated as two separate Yo-kai, for there is no way to actually make Hinozall transform into Hinozall Awoken in-game. * In the Japanese version of Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew and Yo-kai Watch 3, "Shake Shake Ogon no Shake" plays while fighting Hinozall Awoken. In the localization, Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters' remix of "Yo-kai Watch feat. Swampy Marsh" plays instead. In other languages Related Yo-kai * Hinozall Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Shady Tribe Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Pink Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Deva Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Blasters Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki Category:Uwanosora Tribe Category:Golden Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew Category:Big Bosses Category:Group Yo-kai Category:Skeleton Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai